The Shaman Conquerors
by Orange-Fuzz-Ball
Summary: Orochimaru did not know that by sealing away Kyuubi chakra, he had reunite a soul to the shaman. A soul so dangerous that his presence had terrify even to elemental soul. But how about the shaman? Well, only thing for sure that, he at least as dangerous as his partner. Back together,soon the Elemental Nation will bow down under their presence. (Warn: Reboot, English mistake)


**Reboot of my old story. **

**I decided to go with the flow for the pairing. However you can suggest which Shaman King's Girls to transport to Naruto Worlds for reunion with Naruto and older women in Naruto's Worlds. Please do share the idea how they can get together. I would love to provide some fan service.**

**My best already, any review about grammar will be ignore.**

**Disclaim: If I own Naruto, he would get the proper training to be the best even playing underdog role. And for shaman king, the ownership would make me rich. Hahaha**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Change**

Sasuke waked up and found himself in some hole under the tree. Turned around and looked, he found his teammate sat opposite each other and having some fried fish.

"Hey." Sasuke decided to call his teammate. Despite of their different, they did truly pull the teamwork at the last minute, now in the bed or ground riddance, Sasuke felt that it would be wise to request help rather acted tough and solo guys.

"Have a fish, Sasuke-kun." Sakura offered him as Naruto turned and nodded at Sasuke. That made him strange, really. He expected Naruto to smile as normal at his wake or at least some worry for his health since he felt into a coma the moment Orochimaru bite him in the shoulder. However all he received, none other than a blank look with a nod.

"We are away from town 100 meter. We already have both scroll, and the time is 15 minutes away from deadline. Hurry up and we can move out." Naruto spoke as he put off the fire. "I would rather to move in earlier, but Sakura, she insists that we are all at our feet rather than two walking and one in coma member walk in the town."

Sakuke only reply with a Hn. He was unhappy that he had unconsciously for almost 4 days and replies on his teammate. Secondly, his stupid fan girl denied the chance he could admit and use some of medical care in the town before handle anything in the town. Push that aside, Sasuke quickly finish his fish, organized himself before move out.

Less than five minutes, they had reached the tower and opened the scroll. Greeting them was none other than Iruka who was smiling at his student but he received only a cheerful from Sakura while calm and cold look from another two students. Sure, he had expected Sasuke gave him the cold shoulder but Naruto supposed to grin and told him how awesome his trip was. Perhaps the reality or something had happened in the forest which caused the boy trauma.

"Iruka-san, can you point to me the direction to Hokage's Office?" Naruto spoke after the short introduction and explanation from Iruka.

"Uhm, take the stair, it should be at the top floor and be quick. You have 10 minutes to gather for brief at the end of Chunin exam." Iruka pointed toward the star nearby.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke also held back his step for the answer as well as Iruka.

"Well, I am quitting this job. See you outside the fence." Naruto replied with a shrug as he walked toward the top floor. Leave behind him a three people had turned to stone at his decision.

**At the Hokage's Office**

"Naruto, what had trouble you to meet me before the brief of ending stage two, my boy?" Hokage asked him since he was preparing to give a long talk of Chunin exam.

"I quit." Naruto spoke after took a seat in front of Sarutobi and untie his headband.

The room fell into silent as Sarutobi never expected this outcome. Honestly, he thought he would give some assurance talk for the boy before the end of stage two. Eyeing the boy carefully, Sarutobi wondered, about everything, Kyuubi, the seal, the strain relationship between Naruto and village, the relationship with Yugito, his fiancé.

"Tell me why?" Sarutobi asked, he had signal the Anbu to announce the end stage 2 and gave the participant 30 minutes of preparation and let he deal with the boy.

"Not that much actually, I went for the exam, some event happened, I realized that life is little bit too short, and plus I have so many things to do in life rather than stick with shinobi which I did not choose to go in the first place." Sarutobi nodded his head. He was the one actually push Naruto little bit here and there to go for shinobi professional just like his parents even though the boy show no interest or any willingness for the job. Hell, he was the one who decided to recall about Kyuubi accident and thwart the boy working place. As the result, Naruto had no choice but go for the only job available to earn money for life expensive. Sarutobi did slightly regret after his decisions, but a powerhouse could not leave alone and some more he had fiancé whose was Kumo kunoichi. If Naruto do not bond with Konoha, who know what that woman talk into Naruto's mind.

"My boy, if you quit, how can suppose your family?" Naruto nodded his head as he had expected this question.

"Well, first of all, as long as Yugito and me in the land of fire, the treaty stands still. So I can move to capital and work there. They have tons of jobs to work. Just little bit of Kage Bushin and Henge, I can possible have many jobs as possible." Sarutobi signed in his mind. The gear in his brain started to run at high level to find a way to convince Naruto to stay as shinobi. And just a slightly moment as he stared at the head band, Sarutobi decided to gamble little bit.

"Naruto, do you remember about your parents?" Naruto raised his eyebrows at the old man in front of him. He had expected this card play out sooner, much earlier compared to this time. Well, just as he planned, no need to rush, time was his great ally anyway.

"Well, Yugito-chan had taken the oath that until you had permitted or I am in Chunin level, she would give me information about my parents. I am sure as well Raikage had respected your choice and kept his mouth shut. So tell me." Sarutobi prayed a thank to Kami that the prideful Raikage and his shinobi kept their word.

"Alright. I will tell you after you continue the second stage. Doesn't matter you advance or not? After the end of stage 2, come and meet me at your earliest convince." Sarutobi spoke as the time almost up, he need to be down there for the long talk.

"Well, I do hope you hold on your promise." Naruto signed as he tied back the headband at his bicep before walk out of the room, left Sarutobi to his own device.

"Call Jiraiya. Told him that Code Nine." Sarutobi ordered his Anbu before took the hat and went for the event.

**At the ground level**

After a long talk with each other, Naruto found his team. They were at the hall, and less than 1 minutes, everybody was gather for the Hokage's speech. The proctor explained to them that due to the number, they would have a preliminary match and anybody who want to drop, please do.

Kabuto raised his hand as the plan with his mater, but he did not expected Naruto who also raised his hand as well. But before the protor could dismiss those two, Hokage suddenly coughed loudly and seemed he echoed out the word like heritage. At that, Naruto put his hand down with a large sign. Everybody seemed puzzled little bit, and before they could connect any dot, the protector dismissed Kabuto and told everybody leave the areas.

After that, many fight took place, most potential genin Konoha such as Sasuke, Neji, Shino had win their round. Next round, Naruto and Kiba name appeared on the board. Quickly two participants stood in front of each other, Kiba knew that his fellow classmate was not the easy one. Despite the situation when he joined the class last minute and given the nickname dead last, Kiba understood that behind that nickname was a deadly shinobi who most likely received harsh training from his finance. But from his teacher knowledge, he was guarantee that Kakashi did not give Naruto and Sakura any proper training and Yugito's training could not compare to his mom and sister gave him when he signed up for Chunin exam. With that knowledge, Kiba decided to provoke Naruto.

"So, dead last, prepare to be my stepping stone yet?"Naruto replied Kiba with a blank look and un carry about his opponent.

Kiba well, being hot head as usual, fell right into his trap. Dash forward, he reel back his first and punch Naruto in the face. But stood there straight, Naruto did not move any inch from his position.

"That is a weak punch." Naruto spoke for the first time since he came back from upstair.

Less than a second, Naruto fist had met Kiba stomach and the force behind the fist was so much that, next second Kiba's body flied up to the air. With a dash, Naruto had appeared in front of Akamaru, grabbed the dog tail, he yanked the dog down to the ground and continue with a drop kick on the head. Akamaru had down to unconscious and Naruto turned to the back with a slightly step, he caught Kiba's legs. Use his legs as pivot, Naruto twisted his body and threw Kiba's body to the wall.

"I will fucking kill you for what you had done to Akamaru." Kiba screamed as he got up from the wall.

Naruto merely raised his hand in tora seal, and immediately Kiba hear the sound of sizzle which similar to the blast seal, looked down at his feet, there was a seal tag, and without further warning, a small explosion took place.

Quickly Naruto was announced the winner as the healer rushed in to help Kiba. As he was carry out, people found that his left leg was heavily injured but from the experience, they understood that with medical and treatment, he would back to his feet.

Dismiss the scream from Kurenai for his way of fighting and heavily injured her student, Naruto did not bother give her a glance as he walk back to his position and sat in lotus.

" _Personally, I would recommend you to beat him unconscious rather blast his leg almost gone, Naruto." _A sound whisper to his ears but nobody took notice even though beside Naruto, not far away was group of four Jounin .

"_Perhaps, but sometime a ground rule must be set for those potential to prove their worth of my underling. We will discuss all matter much further after I have proper rest. Too many thing had done and it had took great persuade on my energy." _Naruto mimic his lips as reply then continued his meditation for resting.

After got into deep of his mind, Naruto relaxed and let the old memory which he had hidden flow slowly into his mind again. As the memory came back to him, his mind also took control of his chakra and poured into old muscle and reinforced his current one. The process was very slow and relax but it was interrupted by Kakashi as he pointed out that Naruto need to draw some number for the match in last round of Chunin exam. In the end, Naruto was pair with Neji for a fight. Immediately when it was announced, Neji turned to Naruto and put the finger across his throat. Well, it was obviously Neji could not hurt Yugito but he sure as hell could try on Naruto. Respond to the threat, Naruto simply cast a condemnation look on his opponent as he turned to find Hokage.

**At the top of Tower**

"Naruto, my boy, come." Sarutobi call out as Naruto reach the door.

"So can you tell me now?" Naruto asked in polite tone.

"Alright, your mother is Kushina Uzumaki. She is a Konoha kunoichi and a damn best one." Sarutobi spoke with proud in his tone.

"By the term is, you are telling me that she is alive at that moment." Naruto stared at the old man in front of him." Care to elaborate, Hokage?"

"Well, as you know, Kyuubi had attacked during the time of your birth. Your mom protected you but in exchange of fall into coma. We had tried many things to wake her up but it was impossible. From our expert, she seemed had used some jutsu that lock her from outside world in exchange to protect you."

"Interesting. Perhaps I can research that from her stuff." Naruto tapped his chin. "And about her belonging, can I have it to keep safe now? And talk about my father, would you kindly?"

"That information is classified at this moment. And I would love to give you all of your heritage and the information about your father when you gain Chunin rank." Sarutobi explained." And before jump to any conclusion, your father wanted that. However, a dead man can only set the rule; a wise living man will bend the rule to its limit. I will send to you all the stuff that belongs to your mother by tomorrow, my boy. Alright?"

"Ah, of course. Then perhaps I will work hard to gain the Chunin rank in the coming month." Naruto grinned.

"Naruto, I would like to introduce you one of my student. I believed he can help you improved your skill and strength further as possible, and plus side is that he know your parents. Perhaps, one or two embarrassing tale about their lives would brighten your training regime then." And like that, a middle age man with long hair jump from outside to the room.

Bam

A toad appeared on the floor with a music rolling around, the white hair man danced and screamed at the top of his lungs. "The great and gallant Jiraiya is here."

Sarutobi face palm at his student tactics, he already warned Jiraiya about Naruto that he would not kindly accept the bullshit behaviour and his student just done what he told him not. Still he hoped Naruto may accept Jiraiya rather tag along with Yugito for training. Who the hell guarantee about Naruto's loyalty if the damn Kumo Jinchuriki stick with him.

"Thank you for your offer, Hokage. I will stick with fiancé from now on." Naruto bowed as he walked out of the room. Left Jiraiya totally frozen at the spot as he did not received the attended he wants.

* * *

******Main while, I will work on another fic. And hopefully it belong to your favorites.**

**Review, would you kindly?**


End file.
